


Over and Done

by acf151



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acf151/pseuds/acf151
Summary: The Reaper catches up with Dean. Finally.





	Over and Done

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Livejournal on 2006-09-29.

Title: Over and Done  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The Reaper catches up with Dean. Finally.

 

The rage in the Demon’s eyes sparked out at him as it died. Dean felt a cool breeze of relief. It was over. For Sammy, for Dad. For Mom and Jess, and even his own Heather. It was over. They had to be smiling now, wherever they had ended up.

The moment had been so long in coming; Dean paused for just a moment, to revel in the fulfillment of the revenge he had never sought.

The world went white.

“Hello Dean.” A short, petite girl, sporting a dark bob and hospital scrubs looked up at him. The air was white, from horizon to horizon, as far as he could see. “Give it a second, it’ll come to you,” she said, drawing his attention back to her. She was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place her.

In drips and drabs the memory of the day he had lost came back to him. A wisp of white moving past a door. The death of the little girl. “You’re a reaper.” Dean spoke more to himself than anything else. “You were with me, just before Dad died.”

“Yes. Do you remember what we talked about?”

“You said something about borrowing.” Dean thought hard, trying to solidify his impressions into something more concrete. “That I had been living on borrowed time?”

She was so serene. “Yes I did. I have to admit, for such a high-risk lifestyle, you stretched your borrowed time further than anyone has in a long while. But what I told you then still holds true. It’s time for you to move on.”

No panic threatened to overwhelm him this time. Mom and Dad and Sam, Jess and Heather were all waiting for him. Daniel and Samantha were all but through college now, and Sam’s Jennie had kids of her own. He had made sure all knew how to protect themselves. He had left notebook after notebook detailing protections and solutions against all manner of preternatural foes. The family business.

Remembering something else she had said, that second time, Dean said, “I had an honorable life.”

A wry smile animated her face. “Indeed. I’ve been watching you, these many years. I still have to disagree, there are honorable deaths. Particularly in these days of selfishness. I used to see many lay down their lives for those they loved. No longer. More I see those slain by those they loved.”

She was still weird. He couldn’t entirely argue her point. He’d been pretty busy the last twenty so years, and not all the spooks were old. “How come this time, you’re a friend, and last time, you were more like a therapist?”

“Hey, it’s not easy for anyone to be yanked out of their lives. And you did need a talk to be sensible enough to move on.”

As the reaper spoke, Dean heard an echo of her words, “How do you think angry spirits are born?” With a pitiable shriek, the memory suddenly came complete with color; a swirl of black, he now recognized as demonic possession and her eyes flared vivid fire. “Today’s your lucky day kid.”

Reaction overtook reason. “Dad! No! Are you ok?” Dean jerked fast away from her and spun to look at her hard. It was dead. It couldn't hurt them anymore. He had killed it. She would not be played with by it, as it had with so many others. Dad, Heather, Sam.

She actually laughed at him. “You’re still funny Dean Winchester. I’m fine. You're fine. There are limits to even evil’s powers.”

“Oh.” Stupid. The hunt was over.

 

Her face grew serious. “Let me guess, decision time?”

“Yes.”

“Well, come on. Places to go and all that.”

She held out her hand. “It has been good knowing you. You have made my job a lot harder.” She smiled as he took her hand, and then faded back into her true self.

Life simply over and done.


End file.
